Mossad must be slipping Director Elbaz
by Leigh59
Summary: Tony brings to light some truths, after catching Director Elbaz in a lie. Before Gibbs can say anything to him Tony leaves the office, and the building. Only time will tell when and if their paths will cross again.
1. You shouldn't have lied Ziva

_As always I make no money as they all belong to other people._

 _I hope this little one shot finds you all well. My muse has paid a visit. This one will be short and sweet_. _Because I hated the whole Ziva thing and they way the wrote DiNozzo out of the show._

He liked to play the fool, to hide behind a multitude of masks. It had always served him well, and to be perfectly honest he likes screwing with people. It always gave him the edge, no one took him seriously and he liked it that way. Playing dumb has its advantages as well as its pitfalls. More often than not he came out ahead. Protecting himself had become second nature. Trust no one and you won't get hurt. Cover your own ass and be beholden to no one. Protect your team and partner, by doing that you are protecting yourself. In the end that is all that counts.

She called him late, told him all that had happened. So he did what he does best he played dumb, and he stalled.

With the team scattered, and Gibbs up in Vance's office he put a few of his things into his backpack. Signed a resignation letter that he quickly printed out, after putting it in his desk drawer he locked it. Looking up he can see the door to the director's offices. He has to smile and laugh softly to himself. Once again telling himself that playing dumb has its rewards at times

He sighed as he looked at his watch, he isn't startled as his cell rang in fact he was expecting the call.

"DiNozzo." He answers in his normal tone.

After listening for a bit. "Wait four minutes then send them up George. Please.

"Are you sure Tony?" The guard at the entrance asks.

"Of course. They are not a threat and they will not need an escort."

Climbing the steps two at a time he doesn't hesitate to open the office door. Once in the outer office he smiles at Vance's secretary as he passes. Knocking on the door he waits then opens after hearing a come from the director himself. He makes sure to leave the door ajar.

Vance's looks at him and says nothing, he just looks shocked. Gibbs, well his expression is one of concern and pity. Director Elbaz now hers is one that is the most fun to read, as she tries to school herself. He looks at the small child, a little girl that looks just like her mother.

"Agent DiNozzo." Elbaz starts. "There was a fire, well, you know that, but what you don't know is that there was a survivor. Ziva's daughter and yours."

"Are you sure that she is my child?"

"Yes of course, Ziva confided in me. She told me that you were the father."

Tony can't help but laugh. "Mossad must be slipping, director Elbaz. Surely you know that Ziva was taught to lie and how to be convincing from the cradle. "

"DiNozzo." Director Vance says sharply.

Tony shakes his head. "One thing, whoever is keeping our files up to date is missing out on a very important fact. The Y-Pestis that destroyed my immune system and left me with severely scared lungs, well it also left me sterile. So you see Tali isn't mine. Is she Ziva?" Tony asks as he sees Ziva enter the room from the corner of his eye.

"Ima, Ima!" Tali says as she hops of the couch and runs into the arms of her mother.

"You shouldn't have lied Ziva. I'll leave you all to iron out the rest." He nods his head then leaves quietly.

By the time Gibbs breaks free and goes back down to the bullpen Tony is gone. On his desk he see a simple white envelope and a ammo box. He knows the box is full of his medals. He swears the reaches to open the drawer to get his weapon and creds only to find DiNozzo's as well. Along with a short note. _I won't be used as someone's pawn again. Watch your six._

* * *

Seven months and not a trace of him anywhere. To say that Gibbs was angry would be an understatement. How can one man disappear into thin air, but he is determined to find DiNozzo to make him see that not everyone wants to use him for their own agenda.

"Gibbs." He spits out as he answers his cell.

"Come eat with me tonight my treat. I found a really good food truck that makes steak sandwiches. The steak tastes almost as good as yours."

"Really not in the mood Fornell."

"I need a back-up partner, Gibbs. Someone I can trust to watch my back. I just have to pick up a drop from a deep undercover agent."

"What time?" Gibbs asks, he would never say no to being back-up, not to Fornell.

The two men sit sharing a plate of fries, each with their own sandwich and beer.

" Why are you picking up the drop Fornell, seem like a job for some flunky."

"This agent was specific he says that he only trusts two men to have his back, no one else. So I was contacted, not by my agency, of course I said yes. You would too, admitted it."

"How long has he been under?"

"Five months. This is the second time that I've been asked."

"Who has his six?"

"No one. Like I said he doesn't trust anyone."

Gibbs looked around the courtyard surrounded by six trucks selling their goods. Distracted by the sounds of a child crying, he doesn't notice a man stumbling up to the table asking for money.

When he does look at he man he sees dirty bloody hands, a bruised face, black eye and, a split lip. His entire face caked with dirt, long greasy hair and a few teeth missing he looks like a bum, not a deep undercover agent that deserved this much security. He dismisses him completely then continues to look around the courtyard. He doesn't say anything when Fornell gives the man a twenty dollar bill, and the other half of his wrapped sandwich.

Finishing the last of his beer. "You ready?" Fornell asks.

"What about the drop?"

"All done."

"You mean, that bum?"

"Yes. Don't looks so surprised Jethro, you always said he was the best agent you ever worked with. By the way the only other person he trusts to watch his six, is you."

Gibbs quickly stands and look around, but he is too late Tony is gone.

"Damn why didn't you say something?"

"Orders. You needed to see that he was okay. So I went out on a limb. Now stop looking for him."

"But… ."

"Leave it be Jethro. Give the man time, right now he needs to finish this mission."

"You'll tell me if it . ." He asks leaving the rest in the air.

"Of course."

Standing near a group of trees Tony pulls a wig off of his head, then tosses it in a nearby trash can. He looks at his friends one last time before he turns and walks away. Knowing that Fornell has by now told Gibbs the truth. Maybe one day when he no longer feels angry, he'll show up at his house with beer and take out. But for now he has a job to finish.


	2. On your six, Boss

_Well the more I thought about it the more I came to realize that I wouldn't leave the story as it is. It might take me a while but there will be more, I think._

It is just after dusk when they spread out looking for their suspects each knowing what has to be done. Having each others six is the most important thing they can to. Protect each other, it's a good rule. Except when Gibbs goes Lone Wolf on them.

"Stay down." is all that Gibbs has time to yell before there is gunfire.

The eerie silence was deafening once the gunfire stopped. Yelling clear, Tim walks close to one of the men that were shooting at them. He kicks the gun away still aiming his own weapon at the man. He can see the man has a bullet wound in his shoulder.

"Stay still." he orders he waits for back up from Torres before he reaches for the handcuffs. Once the man is secure he lets out the breath of air he didn't realize he was holding.

"Where's Gibbs?" Bishop ask as she joins her team.

Hearing a noise Torres and McGee draw their weapons and go toward the noise. Leaving Bishop to guard the suspect. Not more than thirty feet they see the other man they were looking for with a bullet wound in the middle of his head. Leaning against a tree not more than five feet they see Gibbs holding his chest as blood seeps though his fingers.

"Call for an ambulance." Torres hollers over his shoulder then goes to Gibbs. He takes his jacket off before gently lowering Gibbs to lay flat giving the man something to lay his head on. "Sorry Gibbs, this is going to hurt like a bitch." Gibbs doesn't even have a second to reply before Torres moves his hand away then applies his own pushing down on the wound to help slow the bleeding.

First thing is first take care of the crime scene and preserve the evidence. Tim calls Ducky and another team out to help. He tells Jimmy to take care of the bodies and then asks Ducky to please go to hospital. He needs someone to keep them informed about Gibbs and about the their suspect. Ducky understanding completely, he leaves his office after placing his hat on his head.

* * *

They would rather face a firestorm than what they are about to have to deal with, stepping off of the elevator they split up, Tim goes to the directors office while the other two get started on the mountain of paperwork that needs to be done. Gibbs will have their asses in a sling if they break the chain of evidence or don't get a confession out of their suspect.

"What did Vance say?" Ellie asks as Tim pulls out his chair.

"He wants a clean confession and no mistakes on the paperwork, double check everything. He is going to join you in the observation room while I get the confession. Back up so to speak if I need help he said he would be there for us." Tim answers.

A shrilling voice can be heard before the person talking , or yelling in this case can be seen. "Where is he? Where is he? I heard Gibbs got shot. Why are you here and not with my Silver fox? How could you let him get shot Timmy? Tony would never have let that happen." Abby shouts at him her arms flaying as her pigtail bounce wildly around.

"Abby stop! YOU'RE right about Tony. But guess what? I'm not Tony." Tim all but growls back at her.

Balboa walks between the two of them. "Both of you stop. He is right Abby he is not Tony, just like Tony isn't Gibbs."

Tim looks at Balboa and exhales remembering the digs he gave Tony all those years ago. How he wishes his friend was here now. Just so he could apologize, now that he understands how it feels to be compared to someone else.

"You forget Abby, Gibbs and Tony worked together a long time just the two of them. They had this no talking just looking at each other way of communicating. McGee is still learning just how Gibbs works it takes time. So don't compare them. Different people different methods of doing things, understand?"

""Yes . But?" She whines.

"Miss Sciuto, Dr. Mallard is at the hospital he will keep us informed. You on the other hand have evidence to process, I believe."

"But, I want, what about?" She asks but keeps stalling because of the looks she is getting.

"I'll go to my lab, you let me know the second you get news." she orders as she looks at Tim.

"Of course Abby. The faster we get this done the sooner we can get to the hospital."

No rest for the wicked, or in this case the weary. Nothing seemed to go right for them it was a mess. Abby's mass spec didn't want to work for her and the computers had picked up a virus. It was if Murphy wanted to play with the MCRT, and play it did. Nothing was going right.

Every ringing phone brought things to a stand still even agents not under Gibbs command stopped working , wanting to hear any news. Abby sat at Gibbs desk jumping ready to run every time only sit back down and sulk more.

Ducky walked into bullpen just after midnight looking very tired and somehow relaxed a the same time.

"He will live. There is not doubt about that, house bound for two weeks then desk bound for a month."

"Why aren't you with him? What if he needs something?" Abby asks walking back and forth.

"Abigail, Jethro is under heavy sedation he need quiet and rest. The medical staff there knows exactly what he needs and right now that is rest. You are not to go to the hospital. Do you understand ? They will not let you in."

"But Duckeeee"

"I have no worries he couldn't be in better hands even if I was in the room watching his six. Have no fear young lady he is well protected. You may see him tomorrow afternoon after two in the afternoon. I have informed the nursing staff that you will be arriving at that time. Not before mind you of they won't let you in."

Not liking it one bit, but understanding. Now at least she can go find some nice black roses for him.

* * *

Vance stands to one side talking to the doctor as he keeps one eye on the door to Gibbs' room. He frowns slightly as he sees Fornell step out of the room and close the door carefully behind him.

"I thought no one was allowed in?" Vance asks as Fornell gets closer.

"I flashed my badge." He replies with a smile. " He still sleeping, I'll be back tomorrow. You need a ride home Director, or maybe a bodyguard on account you sent yours home."

Leon looks at Fornell not being able to read him completely, he knows that he is missing something.

In the corner of the room a man sits quietly listening to the steady beat of the heart monitor.

"You can't keep playing Lone Wolf Boss one of these day's I won't be able help you."

He looks at the sleeping man, then he smiles as he sees the man's hand twitch.

"Rest Boss, I've got your six."


	3. Hot chocolate with a shot of espresso

_Hope you like this small offering. No money is made and review are welcome they feed the muse._

He didn't open his eyes right away, what he did do is moan softly. Pain is the first thing that he is aware of, his chest hurt. When he does open his eyes the first thing he sees is Fornell standing at the foot of the bed sipping a cup of coffee.

He reaches for the controller and moves the bed so he is in a more comfortable sitting position, no longer flat on his back. It helps with the pain and the tightness in his lungs.

"How long?"

"Good morning to you too, Gibbs." Fornell replies without blinking an eye.

He tries to glare but hat only makes Fornell chuckle. "Three days."

"I need to get out of here." Gibbs says as he tried to move the bedding to get up only to be caught off guard by a sharp pain that takes his breath away.

"What you need to do is stay put. Ducky is talking to your doctors he is just down the hallway."

No liking it one bit. Gibbs settles down after smoothing out the bedding he reaches for the cup on the wheelie table. Feeling its lingering warmth he smirks as he brings the cup to his mouth.

Swearing at finding the cup empty. He stops himself from throwing it at his friend when he catches a smell of chocolate from the cup. Going on a hunch he tips the cup just enough so he can touch the few drops left. After tasting it he closes his eyes getting control of his temper. "Where is he?"

"Where is who?"

"Don't play Dumb Tobias, DiNozzo, Tony where is he?"

"What makes you think he was here?"

"Just how many people so you know that drink hot chocolate with two shots of espresso in it? And you people think I drink too much coffee."

"He left this early morning once you were out of danger and the threat to you was gone."

"Damn it."

"What did you except? Watching your six is something that he has always done. You couldn't protect yourself so he did it for you."

"What about the mission, he'll blow his cover."

"Job's done. He's on medical leave, caught a round."

He tries to sit up once again this time more forcefully only to have Ducky come into the room followed by his own doctor, as he places one foot on the floor.

"Jethro I must insist, that you stay in bed and not move about so much until you have help, and your pain is at manageable level."

"Ducky. I have to go, Tony's hurt."

"Yes, I know, he will be fine. Just like you will be fine if you follow the instructions from this fine young doctor."

"You know that he is hurt?"

"Of course, that first night that you were here I entered the room to make myself comfortable in case you needed anything. I found myself looking at the business end of a Glock and Anthony's smiling face. I left soon after as I knew you were in excellent hands. He has been here every night since coming just after everyone leaves and leaving just after daybreak."

He says nothing as his doctor give him a quick check-up and going over. He is tired and in some pain, a hit on the pain pump and he can feels better in a few minutes.

"The nurses will be getting you up later this morning agent Gibbs, just to the chair by the window and to the head as well. Use the pump if you need it, as you know it's easier to manage the pain level, than to let it go. You'll feel better and heal quicker if you're not fighting the pain."

"Thank you Doctor Burton. I am quite sure that he will do as he is told, or he will be in here longer than he wants to be."

"I'll be back later today."

"Thank you." Gibbs replies quickly if only to keep Ducky from scolding him for being rude.

"Ducky?" Gibbs says once the door is closed again.

"Bullet broke his clavicle, the other grazed his hip."

"So who watched him as he slept? Who has his six?"

Fornell tosses his now empty cup into the trash can before he looks at his watch. "I'm going to be late. I'll stop by your place and pack you a bag and what ever book your reading."

"Thanks Tobias, for everything."

"Anytime Jethro. I think I'm starting to get a few grey hairs too. He is already starting to prep for another mission. This one is not undercover just a task force somewhere down south, I think. Go figure."

"If you see him, tell him."

"He knows Jethro, He is just working out his demons he has a lot of them. More than I realized, more than I think you know about."

* * *

He smiles as he opens the car door seeing Tony sitting there is a surprised but not unexpected. The man has a habit of turning up when least expected.

"He knew you were there." Fornell says as he starts the car.

"Of course he did."

"You left that cup there on purpose."

"Maybe? Maybe not. Do you think we can go to your house? Jimmy will be waiting for us there."

Turning his head he looks at Tony as he pulls his blood covered hand away from his body. "I ripped out a few stitches."

"I don't need anymore grey hairs you know."

"Some women like grey hair they think they're sexy."


	4. Tony's six this time

_This is it boys and girls, time to say good-bye to this one._

Gibbs checked his email hoping that there might just be a message from Tony, his gut had been churning all day in fact for the last four days it had been churning in overdrive. It had been six months since he had been shot, no other empty cups of hot chocolate were found. What he did find were emails. I'm fine. I'm alive. No worries just a scratch. A name to solve a cold case, now that one was a surprise. Christmas eve he found four, two pound bags of dark roast coffee sitting on his kitchen counter when he got home from work. Along with a new coffee maker with only one switch, on and off.

He missed his friend, his partner someone he trusted implicitly with his life.. His life felt less full without Tony in it. For someone who had a horrible childhood and having his dreams destroyed in college. Tony still had a joie de vivre, behind all of the masks that he wore. The masks that helped him survive all of the hardship that he had to dealt with.

Hanging up his desk phone, Gibbs tossed his empty cup in the trash before he stood up.

"McGee . . "

"I'll call Ducky see if he has found anything."

"I'll be back the director needs to see me."

No one said anything as Gibbs climbed the stairs they just continued with the work, looking for leads in the cold cases.

Once he was out of sight Torres broke the silence. "You would think that he would have stopped being angry by now."

"Only one person can make him get over being that angry or get him that angry for that matter.. . ."

"Tony. " Abby finishes Tim's sentence as she sits on Gibbs desk.

"Have you found him, any trace?"

"Every time I got close my computer crashed. Last time a GIF appeared on my screen of me being spanked with a paddle. I took the hint I'm not looking anymore."

"What about you Nick, you did a lot of undercover. Any chatter?" Ellie asks.

"I only worked for NCIS. I have no idea who Tony is working for, no one is talking."

The office door was ajar for once, he stepped in after knocking softly. "Close the door will you please."

Not getting a good feeling Gibbs stands straight holding his hands in loose fights. "Leon, you wanted to see me?"

"Help yourself to coffee, I had an interesting lunch meeting this afternoon. A familiar name came up."

"Is he?"

" Doing great work from what I've been able to find out, he works out of Homeland. At least that's what it says on paper. I was given a told you so look from a number of the directors."

Leon looks at Gibbs and can see mirth in his eyes. "Did Palmer ever tell you why he had to repair his stitches?"

"Palmer's got guts, he said he wouldn't tell me unless Tony gave his okay. He caught a toddler making a flying leap off a banister, kid kicked him. I talked to Fornell and got the rest out of him, he handed the kid back to the mother then waved the doctors and nurses away when they noticed the blood on his shirt."

"At least I know we are all at fault for his leaving. Have you heard anything from him since Christmas?"

"I got an email a few days ago. All it said was 'I'm alive' Why do know something?"

"He just got off mission four months under, blew up in his face. Right hand didn't know what the left hand was doing. He's not hurt as far as we know just hiding no one can find him, it's been a week. If he does turn up?"

"I'll watch his six, maybe take a vacation." It went without saying that Gibbs would tell him if Tony showed up. Just like it went without saying that Vance would make the paperwork fit and do what is needed.

Just after four in the afternoon Gibbs had, had enough. He tossed his empty cup in the trash then sent everyone home. "Go home come back on Monday we're not on call this weekend." The team sat there silently as he grabbed his weapon and creds before leaving the bullpen, then headed toward without saying anything else.

* * *

Stepping into he house the first thing he notices is the rich aroma of tomato sauce and freshly baked bread. Turning slightly he locks the door, he doesn't put his weapon in the safe, leaving it on his hip instead.

"I hope you're hungry, I made manicotti and spinach salad. I also packed you a bag, all of your fishing gear and food for the cabin."

Tony came out of the kitchen drying his hands on a towel. "Food will be ready in fifteen minutes, go wash. Boss."

Fornell was right Tony does trust him, coming to him when he needs to hide and a place to be safe. It made him feel better that he felt the same way about Tony.

"How long to you need to recover?" He asks as he sits down savoring the smell of the food.

"I'm not hurt, unless you count the steam burn I got from cooking the pasta. As for keeping my head down a month or so should do. We can fix the roof on your cabin and stock up the wood supply for the winter. Maybe even a little hunting, I've got a great recipe for stuffed duck."

"None of that orange crud DiNozzo." Gibbs tells him before he butters his bread.

"I said stuffed duck not frou, frou food."

He couldn't help but smile it had been a long time since anyone had the guts to talk back to him, not counting Ducky and Fornell.

"What else will we need, besides more food?"

"I need to buy some jeans and stuff. I don't have anything with me. Just the clothes I have here."

"We can stop at Sears on the way, after I call Vance."

"Gibbs. . . !" Tony replies looking at Gibbs smirking face.


	5. The Blue Badge

_As a reminder I make no money as they belong to other people. I promise to put them back when I am done, so others may play with them too._

Gibbs sat down with a groan as his knee made a creaking sound. He looks up as Tony pulls off his sweat soaked tee shirt, then takes in half a bottle of water in one go.

He can't help but look at his exposed chest, looking at the scars that cover his chest and side. It's a history of his working life. Knife wounds, bullets, road rash from more than one tackle of a suspect. The list is endless as are the scars that are visible.

"What?" Tony asks hearing the unspoken thoughts.

"You should take better care of yourself."

"Okay pot, to my kettle, you do the same."

Gibbs just chuckles softly at the smart ass response that Tony gave him. "Where did you learn to do construction work?"

"I don't call what I did construction work, you did the roofing I just did the hauling and lugging. You know I had to pay my way through college. The scholarship only went so far. After I broke my leg well good-bye scholarship. Tending bar, singing and playing piano only makes so much money. Beside they are night jobs, grunt work for the day that is were I made the real money for books and tuition. The night money paid for food, clothes and fun."

Tony sits next to Gibbs on the steps on the cabin, letting out a soft sigh, he rubs his shoulder , then rotates his neck. "I'm getting too old for this shit."

"Why didn't you ever tell me about the.. ."

"You mean the fact that I'm sterile?"

"Yeah?"

"It was personal, I didn't want or need anyone sympathy. It wasn't like I had ever planned on having kids. I learned a long time ago that cops who die leave too much heartbreak behind, wives, husbands and especially children they never really get over it. I would never do that especially to a child."

"But Tony not all cops or agents die in the field. Some do granted, but the majority don't."

"You have seen my file right? How many undercover mission have I gone on? Too many to count. I take risks I shouldn't I'm also willing to die to protect an innocent bystander."

The head slap wasn't unexpected, but he ruffling of his hair was. "You are a very good agent, but you are a better man."

"Thanks Boss."

They had cleared the air about a lot of different things in the last week and a half. It felt good to be on an even footing. They were no longer Boss and underling. Just friends.

Later that night as Tony places the plate of baked potato and a bowl garden salad, Gibbs is putting the platter of his famous cowboy steak on the table as well.

Half way through the meal Tony puts his fork down and licks his lips, before he reaches for his beer.

"You know I'm going to retire next year. I've got my twenty in I've done my part. I'm thinking of buying a small bar it has a great kitchen with a wood fired grill and oven. A band stand would be ideal for a small jazz band even open night for amateur singers. Needs a little work though."

Gibbs stops eating and just stares at him. "Can you afford that, I mean."

"Without a loan? Yes. I've got a trust fund it didn't come into fruition until I turned forty. Good old Uncle Clive he set it up with my mother that way, and no my father has no idea about it. So I have enough no need to worry about that."

"If I do get it up and going do you know anyone that would like to run the kitchen, bar food plus steaks and ribs nothing fancy, No frou, frou, except a garden salad I'll call that the Ducky special."

"You'll need good ventilation so the smoke can't get into the front of the house. Sound system too should be top of the notch, old time jazz sounds good when the sound carries smoothly. McGee can do that for you."

"I suppose he could if I do decide to get the place. Security upgrade too."

"You'll get it, in fact I bet you've already lined up on paper that is people to give you estimates."

"You know me so well. So how does the name The Blue Badge " sound to you?"

"You'll need a contractor, someone you can trust unconditionally." Gibbs tells him firmly.

"I thought that was you."

Gibbs tips his head only slightly. "Next year you say? If I start six month earlier I can get a head start on bring your baby to life. Make no mistake on it this bar will be your baby."

 _One year later._

Gibbs groaned as he watches Tony and his wife, as they tend the bar. He knew it was going to happen even before they did. They first time she came into the bar dressed in jeans , work boots with a pad of paper, a tape measure clipped to her hip, and a pencil behind her ear. It was love at first sight he could have swore that he saw twinkles in their eyes. She came to give her estimate on the job, a former Marine she held nothing back a straight shooter.

She won the job and Tony's heart. It was a win-win for everyone. Now he just has to figure out a way to get them to adopt a child or two. You don't waste good and Tony would be a great father, he already is a good man.


End file.
